galileo_school_of_magic_on_episode_interactivefandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of Galileo School of Magic, and the first episode of Arc 1. Followed by Episode 2. > > SPOILERS BELOW < < Scene 1 The Story starts with Headmaster Ifemelu Monarch being chased (and attacked) by several figures. You do not know who is who until the end of Episode 1 due to no-one talking - but Ifemelu is being hunted by Mayson Cecil, Kire Norris and Varlam Rosario (who she kills). Along with those three are Thea Oswald and Nyx Bond (who live). Ifemelu is ultimately 'captured' by Lucas Aristotle. Scene 2 The story starts with a Narrator explaining the story. However it's learned that the MC talks to the readers in this scene telling the Narrator not to narrate her story. The reader also picks their characters name / looks in this scene. The reader also gets to pick their outfit - between the options of White, Black and Pajamas. If the user wears Pajamas various characters comment on his or her outfit later in the episode. Introduced : MCF or MCM Main Plot : MC is introduced Scene 3 In this scene the Main Character is caught trying to sneak out to get to school early, and the reader is given eight options on how to reply to their parent. Regardless of what they pick, Riley or Victoria has sold them out to their parent. Every option is remembered, some heavily damage the MC & The Best Friend's relationship as the MC will be grounded. This is important for Episode 2, where the MC cannot learn their first spell if their relationship with Riley or Victoria is poor. In this scene the reader also picks their last name. In this scene as well, the reader gets an option to learn the relationship-system. Introduced : Riley Soo & Mom or Victoria Soo & Dad Main Plot : Best friend & Parent are introduced. Stressed importance on being given a Mancer Type. Scene 4 The Best Friend and the MC talk for a bit, discussing how the best friend got the MC in trouble. They also talk about magic and Academies. Introduced : - Main Plot : Learn that not all mancers learn magic beyond Basic Magic. The MC is late to everything. Scene 5 In this scene, the reader gets an impression that their best friend is the looser-sibling as all their classmates love the sibling. Some of the students never realized their 'god or goddess' had a sibling. However, for the MCF, Victoria hates the attention and yells at everyone to get lost. Now alone, the Best Friend and the MC talk and express worries about not being given a Mancer Type. They talk about how some kids never showed up to school except today, it's likely they won't get a mancer type. Finally- the duo brings up Galileo with concern that the sibling did not apply. Introduced : Victoria Soo or Riley Soo Main Plot : More Magic Information Scene 6 To the student's surprise the mancer that will be (hopefully) be giving them their mancer abilities is Miletus Monarch- the keeper of the 'orb' that gives students their powers. Usually he sends servants to do it. Miletus's daughter is Ifemelu Monarch, Headmaster at Galileo School of Magic. The MC, of course, is last to be called into the tent. Introduced : Miletus Monarch & Ifemelu Monarch Main Plot : Miletus is at the School. Ifemelu is Headmaster at Galileo School of Magic Scene 7 In the tent: Miletus and the MC barely get a chance to talk before the Best-Friend screams from outside. Though Miletus warns the orb will soon lose it's magic, the MC still runs out to save their Best Friend. The MC defends Riley- and is once again given eight options. All are remember remembered and effect their relationship with Riley. This is important for Episode 2, where the MC cannot learn their first spell if their relationship with Riley or Victoria is poor. Regardless of choices, the MC has their first battle with an Abyss Monster. The Abyss Monster is a Dismancer. Introduced : Abyss Monster Main Plot : - Scene 8 Once the Demon is defeated, the MC talks to their Best Friend and Sibling- freaking out and worried they will not receive any magic. Once inside the Tent, the principal mentions how learned two magics are forbidden. Though the magic in the orb is now gone, Miletus uses his own magic to re-activate it. The reader now answers a questionnaire to receive one of eighteen mancers or uses gems to pick one of twenty. Two Mancer types, Lunamancer and Solimancer are gem-only. Thus making them the "rarest" to receive. Introduced : - Main Plot : Given Mancer Type. Two mancer types are forbidden. Scene 9 Now with a Mancer Type, the MC thanks Miletus. The reader has eight options to pick from, and Miletus will remember them. The Bestfriend is a Geomancer, and the sibling is a Aeromancer. Introduced : - Main Plot : - Scene 10 - End Scene During the final scene, Thea Oswald tells Lucas Aristotle to get rid of Ifemelu. After Thea is gone the two of them reconnect their friendship, allowing the reader to learn that the two of them were lovers at one point in time. The Abyss Monster reports back to Lucas Aristotle, saying the mission was a success. The scene ends with Lucas Aristotle claiming the school (Galileo) is now his. The story is further personalized with the question of sexuality (and romance) and amount of love interests the reader wants. Category:Episode 1